deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Titan
Armored Titan is a character from the anime/manga series, Attack on Titan. It'd be later revealed it is a titan shifter by the name of Reiner Braun. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Reiner Braun vs Bruce Banner (Completed) * Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan (Completed) Battles Royale * Titan Shifter Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Juggernaut (Marvel comics) * Wave (Akame ga Kill) History Reiner was originally raised in the mysterious realm known as the homeland south of Wall Maria. Much of his backstory is unknown until the Fall of Shiganshina. He was sent to obtain the coordinate along with Bertholt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and the now deceased Marcel. He broke down the Inner Gate of Wall Maria during the Fall of Shiganshina in his Armored Titan form. He then disguised himself as a refugee and joined the 104th Cadets. He graduated second behind Mikasa Ackerman and became known as a big brother of sorts. During the Battle of Trost he was kept near the front and pinned down for most of the battle. He helped storm headquarters along with other members of the 104th and was one of the seven chosen to slay the titans inside HQ. He was among the first to see Eren in his titan form, and later the attempted execution of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. He joined the Scout Regiment and participated in the 57th Expedition. During the expedition, Reiner, Jean, and Armin encountered the Female Titan and attempted to distract it. He was caught by the titan and she attempted to crush him in the palm of her hand, only for him to spin out of her hand slashing off multiple of the creature's fingers. Krista later took the trio back towards the expedition. He is suspected of being an accomplice to the Female Titan and placed under surveillance in an abandoned castle. After their superiors are killed and Ymir draws off the enemies, Reiner and Bertholt return to the walls. They encounter Eren, and approach him for a private talk. After revealing himself as the Armored Titan, Mikasa attacks Reiner and wounds him, which causes him to shift. The Armored Titan fights the Rogue Titan on the ground, and is virtually unscathed by both Mikasa's strikes on his armor and Eren's titan attacks, and manages to knock off Eren's titan head. When the Colossal Titan jumps down from the wall, which injures the scouts in the area and incapacitates Eren's titan form, Reiner's Armored Titan is still unscathed. After taking their prisoners to The Forest of the Giant Tree's, he has to fend off a horde of titans as Eren accesses the Coordinate ability. He is defeated by The Beastly Titan, however, is able to survive due to Bertholt rescuing him. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 17 * Height: 6 feet(185 CM) * Weight: 209 lbs(95 KG) * Birthdate August 1st * Titan Shifter * Warrior of Marley * From the"Homeland" Human Form: * Very Skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat * Able to Use 3 Dimensional Mobility Gear very well * 2nd best overall in 104th Cadets behind Mikasa Ackerman * Very Strong physically * Titan healing factor Titan Form: * 15 meter tall "Armored Titan" Abilities: * Regeneration: Like all other titans and titan-shifters, Reiner has a Regeneration factor. As with other titans, he is capable of regenerating his head in under 2 minutes. He also had his forearm sliced off by Mikasa Ackerman but it regenerated after the fight with Eren * Enhanced Strength: The Armored Titan has incredible strength, capable of cracking Wall Rose by shoving Eren's Titan Form into it. He was also able to knock off half of Eren's head during that fight. He tore through the inner gate of Wall Maria and was able to fend off a horde of titans. * Enhanced Durability: The Armored Titan is covered in hardened plates that are on the verge of indestructible. He took a cannon shot the shoulder and shrugged it off, knocked a hole in Wall Maria without any damage, and absorbed blow after blow from the Attack Titan during their fight. The 3-DMG swords also can't even begin to scratch the Titan * Enhanced Speed: During battle, he can sacrifice armor around his joints for extra speed. This has allowed him to dodge cannon shots and bust down Wall Maria. He also used this strategy during the duel with the Attack Titan, however he is still best in combat. * Steam Attack: Reiner has the ability to release pressurized jets of steam, similar to the Colossal Titan. This is seen after he broke through Wall Maria, he released a jet of Steam from his mouth. * Hardening: Reiner can temporarily harden certain parts of his body to have the appearance and toughness of diamond, one of the densest minerals on Earth; he once used this power to harden his hands and feet in order to scale a 50-meter wall attempting to link up with other Titans on the opposite side. Weaknesses: * Reiner is very unstable due to the knowledge of his acts and their effects, resulting in a bipolar-esque disorder in which he phases between his loyalty as a soldier of the Walls and a warrior of Marley. * Like any other titan, his Neck still has a patch at the nape 10 centimeters by one meter that is a weak point, because that is where his human body is located. * The back of his legs and parts of the joints aren't covered by armor and thus exposed. * His armor makes him slower in comparison to Eren or Annie's titan forms unless he sheds his armor Gallery Reiner.png|''Reiner Braun'' Armored_Titan.png|The Armored Titan Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Size Changers Category:Villains